


Lull

by beettleandsmiles



Series: 3 Sentence Fanfiction [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: Kokichi watches the sunset in Kaito's arms.





	Lull

As the sun set, Kokichi found himself snuggled up in Kaito’s arms beneath the sky.  
Sleep had always been hassle for him, yet he was being so easily lulled just by the darkening sky.  
Kokichi’s dreams that night were far sweeter than he thought they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done any of these in a while!   
> Not what I intended to be my first Oumota fanfiction, but it's taking me forever to complete the draft for my other Oumota fic. I hope this okay!  
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> (4.42)


End file.
